Au coeur de Pandora
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Un recueil de drabbles sur les personnages de Pandora Hearts.
1. Au cœur de Pandora I

**Bonjour, bonsoir !... Oui, je cherche toujours une phrase d'accroche assez originale, mais sans succès. Enfin bref ! ce n'est pas le sujet. J'avais lu Pandora Hearts il y a quelques années et je l'avais bien aimé, mais pas tant compris que ça. Maintenant, j'ai acheté les mangas et, cette fois, j'ai bien compris l'histoire (enfin !) et... c'est génial !**

 **Donc, comme Pandora Hearts m'inspire beaucoup, j'ai décidé d'écrire quelques drabbles à ce sujet. Comme toujours, ce seront des drabbles par dizaines (c'est-à-dire dix drabbles par « chapitre »).**

 **Et un petit disclaimer (même si on sait tous que c'est inutile) : je ne possède pas Pandora Hearts (malheureusement... Vincent, Gilbert, un jour, vous serez à moi !).**

* * *

 **Au cœur de Pandora I**

 **1\. Un histoire... compliquée.**

— Et en fait, Oz Vessalius était Jack réincarné.

— Cela semble logique, ne serait-ce que par leur apparence.

— Et son valet, Gilbert Nightray était en fait un Baskerville et le prochain Glen, parce qu'il était le serviteur de l'ancien Glen, Oswald.

— Hein ? Ils ont tous le même nom ?

Ciel Phantomhive soupira. Sa fiancée, Elizabeth, tentait – sans grand succès – de lui raconter l'intrigue du dernier livre qu'elle avait lu. Il ramassa l'ouvrage, regardant la couverture.

Pandora Hearts, hein ? Quelle histoire bien compliquée !

Pourquoi Lizzy perdait-elle son temps avec ce genre de lectures sans intérêt ?

.

 **2\. À un cheveu.**

— Grand frère !

Oz et Gilbert frissonnèrent en cœur alors que Vincent apparut au détour d'un couloir. Il se dirigeait gaiement vers eux, une paire de ciseaux dans les mains et des cheveux dans l'autre.

— V-Vincent, à qui sont ces cheveux ? s'écria Gilbert.

— Oh ça ? Je ne sais plus trop, déclara nonchalamment Vincent. Je ne connais pas son nom mais je l'ai entendu te critiquer dans ton dos. Elle disait que tes cheveux sont gras. Alors je me suis occupé de son cas.

Il sourit, regardant Gilbert avec une admiration et une adoration non dissimulées alors qu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux de son frère.

— Les cheveux de Gilbert sont parfaits, après tout !

Sur ce, il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Oz se pencha vers Gilbert – enfin, tira Gilbert pour que celui-ci se penche.

— Ton frère est vraiment effrayant, Gil.

— Je sais... marmonna le valet.

.

 **3\. Somnambulisme.**

Gilbert ne parvenait pas à dormir. Pas à cause d'une quelconque insomnie ou d'un cauchemar, non. C'était à cause d'un bruit. Un bruit de pas dans le couloir, accompagné d'un marmonnement incompréhensif, comme si quelqu'un parlait à voix basse.

Mais qui pourrait être réveillé à une telle heure ? Il trouvait cela suspect. Surtout que la chambre d'Oz était juste à côté. Alors bien sûr, il imaginait aussitôt le pire. Des assassins étaient là pour éliminer son maitre, peut-être même étaient-ces des contractants illégaux avec des Chains.

Il devait les arrêter.

Gilbert bondit hors de son lit et, attrapant son arme au passage, sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, pointant son pistolet vers les intrus.

— Viande...

Gilbert grimaça. Ce n'était que ce stupide lapin qui, les yeux fermés, passa à côté de lui sans même le voir.

Gilbert cligna des yeux. Depuis quand Alice était-elle somnambule ?

.

 **4\. La tentative d'Oswald.**

Gilbert avait vu son frère sur les épaules de Jack, tandis que ces deux-là partaient on ne sait où, apparemment très amusés de leur petit jeu.

Oswald avait vu le regard envieux sur le visage de son petit valet. Alors il n'avait pas hésité. Même s'il trouvait cela futile comme jeu, il avait attrapé Gilbert et l'avait posé sur ses épaules, le tenant par les jambes. Son petit valet semblait ravi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne contre l'encadrement d'une porte à cause de la hauteur et tombe.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Oswald s'excuse auprès de son petit valet qui, les larmes aux yeux, lui assurait qu'il allait bien et que ce n'était pas la faute de son maitre.

Autant dire qu'Oswald serait plus prudent à l'avenir.

Tiens, Vincent s'était-il déjà cogné contre un mur à cause de Jack ?

.

 **5\. Le roi des demeurés.**

Il avait trahi son maitre. Enfin, son ancien maitre, au profil de son maitre actuel, qui était toujours inconscient dans son lit.

Tout ce qui s'était passé était un coup dur pour Oz, que cela soit les révélations le concernant lui et Jack, ou la mort d'Oncle Oscar. Pourquoi Oz avait-il à subir toutes ces épreuves ?

Gilbert se prit la tête entre les mains. Enfin, entre la main droite, puisque son bras gauche n'existait plus.

Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas eu autant peur de retrouver ses souvenirs, les choses se seraient passées autrement.

Sauf qu'il était trop tard pour regretter le passé. Il avait agi sans réfléchir pour sauver Oz, et recommencerait si nécessaire.

Alors Oz avait raison : il était le roi des demeurés, et cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que cela lui permettait de protéger son maitre.

.

 **6\. Absence.**

Gilbert marchait dans les couloirs du siège de Pandora – du moins de ce qui restait de l'organisation démantelée.

Il s'arrêta, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu chercher ici, déjà ? Il ne s'en rappelait plus. Peut-être qu'Oz savait ? Ah non, c'est vrai, Oz n'était plus là.

— Tu perds la mémoire, Gilbert ?

Un rire irritable se fit entendre derrière lui. Gilbert se retourna brusquement.

— La ferme, Break ! Ce n'est pas...

Il se tut. Il n'y avait personne.

Gilbert soupira. Tout était si silencieux et vide depuis qu'Oz et Alice étaient partis. Même ce maudit chapelier lui manquait.

C'est le cœur serré qu'il continua à marcher.

.

 **7\. La vieillesse.**

Xerxès était fatigué. Il avait récemment – encore – abusé de ses pouvoirs et, comme Mlle Sharon l'avait assez réprimandé à ce sujet, il devait se reposer.

Sauf qu'il était difficile de se reposer alors que, dans le couloir à côté de sa chambre, une foire semblait s'être installée. Bon, ce n'était qu'Oz, Gilbert et Alice mais ils parlaient tellement fort que tout le manoir pouvait les entendre.

— Non, stupide lapin tu ne peux pas entrer comme ça !

— Laisse-moi, tête d'algues ! Je vais donner le coup de grâce à cet espèce de clown !

— Alice, tu risques de réveiller Break !

Xerxès cligna des yeux, puis sourit. Ils le déprimaient, avec leur jeunesse pleine d'énergie.

.

 **8\. Réalisation.**

Gilbert fronça les sourcils. Alice faisait une drôle de tête, comme si elle venait de manger des légumes en les confondant avec de la viande.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, stupide lapin ?

Alice ne lui répondit pas. Alors Gilbert s'approcha d'elle et, puisqu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, agita sa main devant elle.

— Alice, ça va ? demanda Oz.

Elle réagit enfin, tournant la tête vers lui.

— Je... Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose affreuse.

— Quoi donc ? demandèrent en cœur les garçons.

— Si Lacie est ma mère... Alors Levi est... mon père.

Gilbert et Oz grimacèrent à leur tour. Ce... type tordu était le père d'Alice ? C'était en effet une affreuse réalisation.

On ne choisissait vraiment pas sa famille.

.

 **9\. La demande de Vincent.**

— Grand frère ? Tu peux me rendre un service ?

Gilbert s'attendait au pire.

Même si Vincent se portait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il n'avait plus comme désir de faire disparaitre son existence, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il avait toujours le même caractère... particulier. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui demander, encore ?

— Bien sûr, Vince, dit-il avec hésitation.

— J'en ai assez de mes cheveux longs. Tu peux les couper pour moi ?

Gilbert soupira. Ouf, ce n'était rien d'étrange.

— J'ai même les ciseaux pour ça !

Gilbert frissonna. Il fallait vraiment que Vincent se débarrasse de cette fâcheuse addiction bizarre concernant les ciseaux...

.

 **10\. Le temps perdu.**

Ses pas l'entrainèrent là-bas, à l'endroit où tout avait commencé. La tombe de Lacie, qu'Oz et lui avaient découvert, il y a des années de cela.

Tellement de choses s'étaient produites depuis...

— Gil ?

— Je suis là, Vince.

Il sentit son frère approcher, et se mettre à côté de lui, ses yeux rivés sur la tombe lui aussi. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

— Tu les reverras, ne t'en fais pas.

— Tu as raison Vince. Même si je dois attendre un siècle, je les reverrais.

Il sourit et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

— En attendant, nous allons rattraper le temps perdu.

* * *

 **Ah que j'adore écrire sur Vincent et Gilbert ! Au fait, le premier drabble est un cross-over (en quelque sorte) avec Black Butler parce que... je trouvais ça drôle et l'idée d'un cross-over entre ces deux univers est intéressante. Il se peut que j'en fasse d'autres par la suite.**


	2. Au cœur de Pandora II

**Le cœur de Pandora II**

 **11\. Gilbert le conteur.**

Vincent cherchait son grand frère. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il viendrait le voir avant de dormir, mais n'était pas venu. Vincent ne lui en voulait pas : son grand frère pouvait être étourdi avec tout son travail. Alors il était à sa recherche.

Il avait cherché dans sa chambre, sans succès. Pareil du côté de la cuisine, de la bibliothèque et même du salon : aucune trace de son frère.

Vincent avait donc laissé tomber, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant la chambre d'Oz Vessalius et entende :

— Hein ? Pourquoi ils fêtent un joyeux non-anniversaire ? c'est stupide comme idée !

— La ferme, stupide lapin ! Tu vas réveiller Oz ! et puis c'est un conte, bon sang.

Vincent s'arrêta et sourit. Son grand frère était vraiment trop gentil.

.

 **12\. La demande du chapelier.**

— Arg, encore raté !

Gilbert déposa rageusement l'œuf cassé qu'il tenait dans sa main droite et se hâta d'en prendre un autre pour tenter de le casser d'une seule main.

Hors de la cuisine, Alice demande à Oz :

— Qu'est-ce que la tête d'algue fabrique ?

— Il fait un gâteau pour Break.

Alice prit un air outré.

— Un gâteau pour le clown ? Pourquoi ?

— Eh bien, Gil s'inquiétait de l'état de Break et celui-ci en a profité pour le culpabiliser et lui demander de faire un gâteau...

Ah, que Gilbert était facile à manipuler.

Il fallut toutes les peines du monde pour empêcher Vincent de découper le chapelier, énervé que son grand frère ait été ainsi manipulé et ce pendant que Break savourait sa victoire en dégustant son gâteau.

.

 **13\. Les réflexions philosophiques d'Oz.**

— Gil ? Alice ?

— Oui, Oz ?

— Vous savez ce que c'est, le temps ?

Gilbert et Alice, qui étaient couchés sur l'herbe avec lui, se redressèrent et le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

— Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? demanda Gilbert.

— Regarder les nuages m'a fait penser à ça.

Alice plissa les yeux, la tête levée vers le ciel.

— Moi ça me fait penser à rien, déclara-t-elle franchement. Sauf de la viande, peut-être.

— Tu penses toujours à la viande... fit remarquer Gilbert.

— Et toi Gil ? demanda Oz. À quoi cela te fait penser ?

— Euh...

Gilbert frissonna avant de marmonner :

— Des chats...

— Pauvre Gil ! Même l'univers semble vouloir te malmener avec ta phobie des chats, ha, ha...

Une question vient à l'esprit d'Oz.

— Au fait, d'après vous, c'est quoi l'univers ?

.

 **14\. Une poupée particulière.**

Cela, peu de gens le savait. Bon, en fait, personne sauf Vincent n'en avait connaissance et c'était très bien comme ça. Personne ne devait savoir que Vincent possédait une poupée à l'effigie de son grand-frère qu'il chérissait tant. S'il y avait une chose qu'il tenait à garder secret – en plus de son plan pour effacer toute trace de son existence – c'était bien ça.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un jour Gilbert débarque précipitamment dans sa chambre, s'écriant :

— Vince, je... !

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit, dans les bras de son petit frère, une poupée lui ressemblant trait pour trait. Il se mit à rougir, mal à l'aise.

— Je... enfin... j-je vais repasser.

Vincent regarda son frère partir, avant de fixer sa poupée. Il sourit.

— Grand frère est étrange, pas vrai ?

.

 **15\. Miaou !**

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, Elliot fut surpris de voir son grand frère adoptif debout sur la table basse, scrutant les alentours alors qu'il claquait des dents.

— Gilbert ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— E-Elliot ! s'exclama Gilbert en le regardant comme s'il venait le sauver. A-aide moi ! Fais sortir ce monstre !

Elliot regarda le salon, perplexe.

— Quel monstre ?

— Miaou.

Il baissa les yeux. Un petit chat – très mignon de son avis, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix – s'approchait de lui, pendant que Gilbert bondit et courut se cacher derrière le canapé.

— I-il est là !

Elliot cligna des yeux. C'était ça, le monstre de Gilbert ?

.

 **16\. Recueillement.**

Lorsqu'il arriva au cimetière, Gilbert fut surpris d'y voir Vincent.

— Ah, grand frère, salua Vincent en souriant.

— Vince. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, dit Gilbert avec franchise.

Vincent rit doucement, d'un air mélancolique.

— Oh, tu me blesses grand-frère, dit-il d'un ton taquin. Je ne suis pas sans cœur, tu sais ? Même si nous n'étions pas proches, je l'aimais bien.

Gilbert devait admettre qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Sauf qu'avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une voix retentie.

— Gilbert et Vincent. Vous êtes venus ?

Leo venait vers eux. Sa présence ne les étonna pas.

— Bien sûr que nous sommes venus, dit doucement Gilbert. Même si nous ne partagions pas le même sang, c'était notre petit frère.

Leo se contenta d'hocher la tête, alors qu'il regarda la tombe devant eux.

La tombe d'Elliot Nightray.

.

 **17\. Un dernier effort.**

Vincent se sentait mourir. Sauf que cette fois, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il désirait vivre, continuer d'être aux côtés de son grand frère. Pourtant, il n'en pouvait plus. Il faisait déjà un effort surhumain pour marcher jusqu'à la tombe de Lacie, où il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Gilbert, à l'ombre de l'arbre.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Gilbert allait le réprimander pour cela, à coup sûr. Sauf que Vincent ne se sentait pas coupable pour sa si longue absence. Derrière lui, il avait ramené avec lui ceux comptaient le plus pour son frère. Alors, cette absence, il ne la regrettait pas. Cette surprise plairait à Gilbert, et c'était la dernière qu'il allait lui faire, avant de partir.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'un dernier petit effort pour aller faire ses adieux à son grand frère.

.

 **18\. Une vieille amie.**

Lors sa vie prit fin, Gilbert Nightray mourut le sourire aux lèvres, et accueillit la mort comme une vieille amie.

Il avait souvent entendu dire qu'à la mort, nos proches venaient nous chercher. Il ne pensait pas que c'était vrai et ignorait qui pourrait bien l'attendre pour le conduire vers l'au-delà.

Deux personnes furent là. Vincent et Break.

— Tu as pris ton temps, taquina Break, avec un sourire malicieux. Même le rat d'égout a été plus rapide que toi.

— Tu m'as menti, grand frère, dit Vincent le sourire aux lèvres, ignorant le chapelier. Tu as pris ton temps pour me rejoindre.

Ils avaient tous les deux pourquoi il avait mis tant de temps. Cette raison portait deux noms : Oz et Alice, qu'il avait laissés chez les vivants.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il fut accueilli par le sourire éclatant d'oncle Oscar.

— Te voilà finalement, Gil !

Gilbert se sentit trembler d'émotions et sourit. Aux côtés de Break, d'oncle Oscar et de Vincent, il se dirigea vers le bout du tunnel.

.

 **19\. Un amer sacrifice.**

Vincent sourit alors qu'il regarda Ada Vessalius. Elle avait changé de nom depuis, mais il ne s'était pas renseigné sur son nouveau nom. Pour lui, elle resterait toujours Ada Vessalius, celle qui lui avait permis d'accepter qu'il pouvait vivre.

Sauf qu'il était un Baskerville et, de plus, il était un être égoïste : il ne voulait plus souffrir en s'attachant à quelqu'un et voir cet être cher disparaitre. Ainsi, Ada Vessalius devait oublier son existence : elle s'éloignerait de lui, et lui finirait par apaiser la douleur dans son cœur.

La voir mariée et heureux avec un autre suffisait à Vincent pour confirmer qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

De toute manière, Vincent n'avait jamais été chanceux en amour.

.

 **20\. Bataille.**

Il y avait un étrange vacarme dans le manoir, ce qui attira l'attention d'Oz, Alice et Gilbert. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'origine du capharnaüm et ouvrirent doucement la porte.

— Je vais te tailler en miettes, chapelier !

— Pas si je m'occupe de ton cas le premier, rat d'égout !

Des tasses en porcelaines et des paires de ciseaux volaient dans la pièce. Break et Vincent étaient en train de se battre comme des chiffonniers.

Gilbert referma doucement la porte.

— Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas entrer.

Ils reviendraient plus tard, pour voir lequel serait mort dans cette bataille des plus étranges.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'ai écrit cette dizaine de drabbles dans un temps record (comment ça, c'est rapide à écrire, des drabbles ?) et j'en suis assez contente. Ah, et pour les acharnés (ou du moins les Potterhead beaucoup trop passionnés... comme moi), vous aurez peut-être reconnu la référence aux contes de Beedle le Barde dans le drabble dix-huit.**


	3. Au cœur de Pandora III

**Le cœur de Pandora III**

 **21\. Le seul.**

Vincent n'aimait les Nightray. Trop prétentieux, orgueilleux, narcissiques. Ils n'avaient accueilli Vincent et Gilbert que dans leurs propres intérêts, les traitants comme des moins que rien. Et Gilbert, trop gentil Gilbert, ne s'en plaignait pas plus que ça.

Une fois que Gilbert acquerra Raven, les Nightray regretteront leur comportement envers Gilbert et Vincent se chargerait personnellement de leurs cas.

Tous, sauf pour une exception : Elliot. Vincent prit cette décision quand il vit Elliot forçant Gilbert à jouer avec lui. Son grand frère souriait avec honnêteté. Il était heureux avec Elliot, alors Vincent l'épargnerait.

Parce qu'il était le seul Nightray à faire sourire son grand frère. Pour cette raison, Vincent l'appréciait.

.

 **22\. Sous la neige.**

Dans l'Abysse, les saisons n'existaient pas. Alors Alice les découvrit dans le monde d'Oz. Ce fut l'hiver qui l'émerveilla le plus, lorsque la neige se mit à tomber. De l'avis d'Oz, Alice ressemblait à une enfant le soir de Noël, alors il ne put résister lorsqu'elle dit vouloir aller dehors.

Bien sûr, ils entrainèrent Gilbert avec eux.

— O-Oz, met une écharpe ! s'écriait Gilbert, horrible de voir son maitre dehors dans le froid. Et toi, abruti de lapin, tu n'as même pas de manteau ! Met un... aïe !

Il fut interrompu lorsqu'Alice lui envoya une boule de neige en plein visage.

— MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? TU...

Il fut de nouveau coupé, cette fois par Oz. C'est ainsi qu'une bataille de boule de neige commença, avec Vincent qui s'invita, pour soutenir son grand frère.

.

 **23\. Le chapeau de Gilbert.**

Gilbert était déprimé. Il avait perdu son haut-de-forme et on avait beau l'avoir cherché dans tout le manoir, aucune trace de lui. Même Break s'y était mis, prétextant que c'était parce qu'il n'aimait pas les voir s'agiter dans tous les sens.

Sauf que le chapeau ne fut pas retrouvé.

— Tu ne peux pas juste en acheter un autre, tête d'algue ? se plaignit Alice.

— J-JAMAIS ! s'écria Gilbert, les larmes aux yeux. C'est miss Ada qui m'en a fait cadeau.

— Gilbert ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Elliot, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Avec dans ses mains, un chapeau... le haut-de-forme de Gilbert.

— Tu avais oublié ton chapeau au manoir. Comme tu sembles y tenir, je me suis dit que je te le ramènerai.

Elliot ne comprit pas pourquoi son grand frère adoptif voulut lui faire un câlin pour le remercier.

.

 **24\. La carie de Break.**

C'était prévisible. À force de manger des sucreries, c'était à attendre. Pourtant Break, en plus d'être de mauvaise humeur, paraissait ne pas comprendre pourquoi cela lui arrivait, à lui.

— Ha, ha, cela t'apprendra, stupide clown !

— Alice, ne soit pas méchante...

— La ferme, stupide lapin ! Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges ?

Alice maronna une insulte à l'encontre de Gilbert, celui-ci occupé à poser une poche de glace sur la joue meurtrie de Break, celui-ci ennuyé – et embarrassé – comme jamais par la situation.

Il fit semblant de ne pas voir le sourire amusé de miss Sharon alors qu'il espérait que Reim ne le voit pas dans un tel état : soigné par Gilbert et incapable de croquer dans la moindre sucette...

.

 **25\. Semblables.**

Gilbert détestait Jack. Du fond du cœur, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à l'encontre d'Oz. Pourtant, qu'importe combien cela le frustrait et l'énervait, un horrible sentiment s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'il pensait au Vessalius : de la compréhension.

Jack avait perdu l'esprit à cause de la mort de Lacie. Gilbert ne pouvait que le comprendre : de quoi serait-il capable, si son cher maitre – celui qui avait donné du sens à sa vie – mourrait ?

Il s'était emparé de Raven, avait rejoint Pandora, supporté Break – et ce n'était pas une mince affaire –, trahi les Baskerville, et sacrifié son bras gauche pour Oz. Ce alors qu'Oz était vivant.

Mais si Oz était mort, se serait-il contenter de pleurer sa perte ? Probablement pas.

Il continuerait toujours à haïr Jack, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de trouver qu'ils étaient semblables.

.

 **26\. Soulagement.**

Vincent était inquiet. Gilbert était toujours fâché contre lui pour son plan d'effacer son existence. Tout cela à cause de ce maudit chapelier qui s'était interposé... le pire, c'était que Vincent lui en était reconnaissant.

Gilbert ne lui avait adressé la parole qu'une fois depuis leur retour, lui demandant de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Vincent ne se doutait pas qu'il allait se faire engueuler comme jamais. Cela n'était pas grave : il était habitué.

Alors, il se rendit à la chambre de son frère.

Il s'attendait à des cris assourdissants et des leçons de morales, mais pas à une paire de bras l'enlaçant.

— G-Gilbert ?

— Tu es vraiment le pire des demeurés, Vince... Comme si j'allais gentiment accepter que tu disparaisses de ma vie !

Vincent ne put s'empêcher de sourire : oui, il était vraiment un crétin fini.

.

 **27\. Un cadeau cruel.**

Gilbert était suspicieux. Break venait vers lui, guilleret. C'était très mauvais signe, un Break heureux. Surtout qu'il cachait quelque chose dans son dos. Un couteau, peut-être ?

Non, Break n'était pas normal, mais pas au point d'être un meurtrier sanguinaire.

— Ah, Gilbert, tu tombes bien ! s'exclama Break en tendant vers lui une boite. J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

— U-un cadeau ?

Break était devenu fou ? ou alors il s'était acheté une conscience ?

— Eh bien ? pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Tu crois que c'est un piège ?

Oui, mais Gilbert n'osa pas vexer le chapelier. Alors, à contrecœur, il prit la boite et l'ouvrit.

— Miaou.

Gilbert poussa un cri et s'enfuit en courant, loin du monstre démoniaque qu'était le chat dans la boite, sous les rires de Break.

— BREAK ! crièrent en cœur Oz, Sharon et Reim.

.

 **28\. Une colère... incontrôlable.**

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, Gilbert avait beaucoup de colère refoulé en lui. Bon, en fait, tout le monde le connaissant un tant soit peu le savait. Mais, ce qui était moins connu, c'était la manière dont il se défoulait.

Gilbert était trop gentil pour faire mal physiquement à quelqu'un simplement pour se défouler, et ne réfléchissait pas vraiment avant d'agir.

Alors il brisait des miroirs, se rendait compte de l'énorme bêtise qu'il faisait en voyant sa main ensanglantée et se retrouvait avec Vincent – le seul qu'il pouvait mettre dans la confidence concernant ces... incidents – soignant ses blessures.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une solution pour gérer sa colère.

.

 **29\. Une matinée particulière.**

Cela aurait pu être une matinée ordinaire, calme et paisible. Sauf que ce ne fut pas le cas et, pour une fois, ce n'était pas la faute de son personnel. Non, cette fois, le problème était tout autre.

— OZ ! Réveillé-toi, dormeur ! Tu as dit qu'on visiterait, alors debout !

— Tais-toi, maudit lapin ! Tu vas réveiller Oz !

— C'est le but, tête d'algue.

— Je m'en fiche ! La ferme !

— Oh, Alice et Gilbert ! Vous êtes déjà debout ?

Ciel Phantomhive soupira, reposant sa tasse de thé.

Il détestait vraiment recevoir des invités : beaucoup trop bruyant. D'ailleurs pour cette fille – qui n'avait rien d'une lady – lui avait demandé s'ils avaient de la viande pour le petit-déjeuner ?

Des gens si étranges...

.

 **30\. Son petit valet.**

Lorsque Gilbert était rentré à son service, Oswald l'avait attentivement observé.

Gilbert ne mangeait que très peu, laissant toujours de la nourriture de côté, comme s'il comptait donner sa part à quelqu'un. Il était sans cesse aux aguets, veillant à ce qu'il disait et bégayant comme s'il craignait qu'on ne le frappe s'il disait une bêtise. Quant à ses cicatrices, Oswald ne se doutait pas d'où elles venaient, mais s'inquiétait plutôt de comment elles étaient soignées.

Alors il prit le jeune garçon à part et, faisant semblant de ne pas voir le visage de Gilbert se décomposé lorsqu'il lui demanda de retirer sa chemise, se mit à soigner ses blessures. Gilbert était silencieux, et c'était tant mieux : Oswald n'était pas certain de pouvoir contenir sa rage contre ceux ayant infligés ça au jeune garçon.

Il n'était sûr que d'une chose : il ne laisserait jamais plus son petit valet se retrouver dans une telle situation.

* * *

 **Comme vous l'avez constaté, j'ai remis un cross-over avec Black Butler. Je vous l'ai dit : ces deux univers vont très bien ensembles ! Et j'ai fait réapparaître Oswald, parce qu'il me manquait. J'** **aime imaginer la vie de Gilbert et Vincent avec lui.**


	4. Au cœur de Pandora IV

**J'ai enfin commencé à lire Les Mémoires de Vanitas et pour le moment j'adore ! Franchement si vous ne connaissez pas (... ha, ha, je plaisante : tout le monde connait déjà, je suis complètement à la traine, comme d'habitude), vous devriez l'acheter. Jun Mochizuki fait un travail magnifique (comme toujours) avec ce nouveau manga.**

* * *

 **Au cœur de Pandora IV**

 **31\. Le marchand de sable.**

Gilbert était sujet aux cauchemars. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : même si ses souvenirs étaient enfouis dans sa mémoire, ils demeuraient présents. Vincent ne voulait pas que son grand frère souffre de cela – Gilbert endurait déjà bien trop.

Alors il avait trouvé une solution pour que Gilbert n'ait plus de cauchemars. Lorsque cela se produisait, il se glissait dans sa chambre, où son frère remuait nerveusement dans son lit.

— V-Vince ? Qu'est-ce...

— Chut...

Il posait sa main sur les yeux de son frère et, grâce au Loir, le plongeait dans un profond et paisible sommeil.

C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire, en attendant de pouvoir effacer son existence.

.

 **32\. Leçons nocturnes.**

— J-jeune maitre, concentrez-vous !

— Mais c'est ennuyeux...

Gilbert soupira. Il devait admettre que ce n'était pas des plus passionnants, mais c'était obligatoire pour un noble. De plus, n'était-ce pas pour cela qu'Oz lui avait demandé de venir le soir dans sa chambre pour l'aider à réviser ses leçons ?

— Si vous ne révisez pas, peut-être devrais-je...

— Non, ne pars pas ! s'exclama Oz. Si tu ne peux pas m'aider à apprendre mes leçons, personne ne le pourra.

— M-mais n'est-ce pas le rôle de votre institutrice ?

— Elle m'ennuie...

Gilbert soupira. Peut-être faudrait-il dire à oncle Oscar qu'Oz avait besoin d'un nouveau professeur ? Même si ces séances de révisions du soir ne le dérangeaient pas tant que cela : il aimait rendre service à son maitre.

.

 **33\. Le frère renié.**

— Tu as gâché ma vie !

Vincent sentit son cœur se serrer de douleur à l'entente de ces mots. Il aurait aimé détourner son regard mais n'y parvenait pas : il était obnubilé par le dégoût et la rage sur le visage de son grand frère.

— G-Gil, je...

— La ferme ! Tu as toujours été un poids, la raison de tous mes malheurs ! Alors aujourd'hui je ne vais plus faire semblant. Vincent... je te hais !

Cette phrase résonna dans son esprit alors que Vincent ouvrit les yeux, seul dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

C'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar si réel...

.

 **34\. Un handicap gênant.**

— Aïe. Depuis quand y-a-t-il un mur ici ?

Gilbert n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Break venait de se cogner contre un mur, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

— Break... ça va ?

Le chapelier tourna la tête vers lui, sauf qu'il ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient ternes, lointains, vides.

— Gilbert ? Depuis quand es-tu là ? Tu t'es perdu, c'est ça ? À ton âge ?

Le concerné allait s'énerver, déjà agacé par Break mais se retient : il ne céderait pas à ses provocations.

À la place, il s'approcha du chapelier et lui attrapa le bras.

— On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? râla Break.

— Je t'aide, idiot !

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

— C'est sûr que tu n'en a pas besoin pour foncer dans les murs.

Il vit Break se préparer à lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, mais le chapelier s'arrêta et soupira.

— Pff, si ça peut te faire plaisir de te rendre utile pour une fois...

.

 **35\. Jeu d'échec.**

— Ah, tu es fini, chapelier !

— Tu ferais mieux de ne pas parler trop vite, rat d'égout !

Gilbert grimaça. Oh non, Vincent et Break recommençaient à se battre... Ils ne pouvaient pas rester tranquille deux minutes ?

Gilbert se précipita vers la salle où ils se trouvaient, craignait qu'ils cassent tout en se battre. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte.

— VINCE ! BREAK ! QU'EST-CE QUE...

Gilbert s'arrêta. Vincent et Break ne se battaient pas. Enfin si, mais d'une manière très particulièrement : en faisant une partie d'échecs.

C'était vraiment très étrange...

.

 **36\. Son ange gardien.**

Pour de nombreuses raisons, Gilbert Nightray était souvent la cible d'assassinats. Bien sûr, Vincent veillait sur lui, même si cela finissait par lui causer bien des torts.

Comme le jour où il avait pris le verre de vin de son frère pour le boire d'une traite. Il s'était retrouvé clouer au lit pendant trois jours durant lesquels le remède contre le poison qu'il avait bu faisait effet. Plus tard, Gilbert lui avait reproché de trop boire et de se mettre dans des états impossibles. Vincent s'était contenté de sourire, et promettre qu'il ne recommencerait plus.

Bien sûr il mentait. Il recommencerait autant de fois que nécessaire pour protéger son grand-frère et tant mieux que Gilbert ne s'en rende pas compte : ce qu'il ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de tort.

.

 **37\. Une admiration gênante.**

Break était agacé, très agacé. La journée avait bien commencé – il avait pu se moquer de Gilbert, ce qui était une très bonne manière de commencer sa journée – mais un évènement perturbateur s'était présenté : Elliot Nightray.

Ce maudit garnement qui lui vouait une admiration sans borne, qu'importe combien de fois il se faisait remballé et prenait des coups.

Break avait tout tenté pour s'en débarrasser, sans succès. Alors, bien que cela fasse mal à sa fierté, il dut demander l'aide aux seules personnes potentiellement capable de gérer le noble exécrable.

— Oz... Gilbert... Je... J'ai besoin de vous.

Oh que cela lui écorchait la bouche...

.

 **38\. La bonne intention.**

Pandora avait été démantelée. Venait alors la question concernant les propriétés de Pandora : qu'allaient-elles devenir ? devaient-elles revenir aux grandes familles de Pandora ? mais comment les répartir ? comment faire dans certains cas, comme avec les Nightray ou les Vessalius ?

— Nous pourrions les vendre ?

— N'avez-vous pas assez d'argent ? et puis à qui reviendrait cet argent ?

— Nous serions accusés d'hypocrisie, après tout ce dont Pandora est responsable...

— Il faut donc s'en servir. Mais de quelle manière ?

— Nous pourrions nous en servir comme orphelinats.

Tous furent surpris par la proposition de Vincent, sauf peut-être Gilbert et Leo.

Des orphelinats, hein ?

.

 **39\. Retrouvés.**

Il les avait retrouvés par hasard, alors qu'il marchait dans la rue. C'était leurs voix qui lui avaient permis de les reconnaitre, avant qu'il ne les voit et soit certain que c'était eux. Quand cela ne fit plus aucun doute, il se précipita vers eux.

Cela faisait des années, des décennies qu'il les cherchait et finalement, il y était arrivé.

— Oz ! Alice !

Ils ne les reconnaissaient pas, mais qu'importe. Il s'agenouilla devant eux – ils étaient si petits, si jeunes...

— Je suis venu vous ramener chez vous. Quelqu'un très cher à vos cœurs vous attend là-bas.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Oz.

Il sourit.

— Je suis Vincent. Vincent Nightray.

.

 **40\. Soutien.**

Gilbert avait promis d'attendre le retour d'Oz et Alice. Ce n'était pas un adieu, mais un au revoir. Il était un Baskerville : il pourrait attendre. Mais pas son entourage.

Ses proches partirent les uns après les autres, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. La mort faisait partie de la vie. Pourtant, même en sachant qu'attendre Oz et Alice lui permettait de continuer de vivre, Vincent voyait bien la douleur qui traversait Gilbert à chaque perte.

Il était le seul à entendre ses sanglots le soir. Vincent ne pouvait lui retirer la souffrance qu'il ressentait, alors il se contentait de le soutenir. Tous le quittaient, mais pas lui.

Il ne laisserait jamais son grand-frère souffrir seul en ce monde.

* * *

 **Dans cette dizaine, j'ai particulièrement apprécié d'écrire l'avant-dernier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'imagine Vincent exactement comme quand il est allé chercher Leo après la mort d'Elliot. Il n'y a aucun rapport, mais bon...**


	5. Au cœur de Pandora V

**Juste pour information, deux drabbles (et surtout leurs titres) sont basés sur deux chansons, utilisées dans des AMV de Pandora Hearts. Saurez-vous les reconnaitre ? Ah et une petite surdose de Break pendant les premiers drabbles. Cela n'est pas dérangeant, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, Break est un si bon personnage.**

* * *

 **Au cœur de Pandora V**

 **41\. Les petites attentions de Gilbert.**

Oz devait admettre qu'il était impressionné : un nombre incroyable de plats cuisinés, divers et variés, occupaient toute la cuisine. Pourquoi Gilbert avait-il tant cuisiné ?

— C'est pour Break, expliqua nonchalamment Gilbert. Il est maigre comme un clou.

— Comment sais-tu ça ?

— Quand il a trop épuisé ses pouvoirs, l'autre jour. Je l'ai porté. Il était beaucoup trop léger pour que cela soit normal.

Gilbert avait donc décidé – dans sa grande bonté – de lui faire à manger, pour que Break se nourrisse de vrais repas au lieu de s'empiffrer de sucreries.

Autant dire que Break ne comprit pas lorsque tous ces plats furent posés devant lui pour son diner. Non pas qu'il allait s'en plaindre.

.

 **42\. Pas si important que ça.**

Break aurait aimé prétendre qu'ils n'étaient pas si importants que ça dans sa vie. Il n'aimait pas s'attacher aux gens. Cela ne pouvait que mal finir alors peut-être que son caractère exécrable finirait par repousser ceux voulant sociabiliser avec lui.

Autant dire que ce fut un échec avec Sharon et Reim.

Puis il y avait eu Oz, Alice et Gilbert.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la fin approcher que Break se rendit compte à quel point il tenait à eux. Alors, dans un ultime effort, il leur montra la voie et les regarda partir sauver leur avenir en empêchant le passé d'être changé.

Hors de question qu'ils le voient mourir. Après tout, ils étaient trop important à ses yeux – enfin, son œil – pour qu'il les laisse pleurer sa mort.

.

 **43\. Une haine non dissimulée.**

Break détestait Vincent. Il n'y avait personne au monde qu'il ne haïssait plus que lui. Il pensait que dès qu'il pourrait, Break se réjouirait de sa mort et célébrerait cet évènement. Cela serait encore plus satisfaisant s'il pouvait le tuer de ses propres mains.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne les véritables ambitions de Vincent Nightray.

Break ne sut pas exactement pourquoi il s'interposa à ce moment-là, mais il était certain d'une chose : changer le passé n'aiderait pas Vincent à rendre ce monde meilleur sans lui. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse ce maudit rat d'égout parvenir à ses fins, pas quand Break lui-même connaissait la futilité d'un tel souhait.

.

 **44\. Un grand frère présent.**

Quand ses grands frères furent tués par le chasseur de tête, Elliot se mit à faire des cauchemars. Il voyait sa famille se faire décapiter au fur et à mesure par un monstre difforme. Cette torture ne prit fin que lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursautant, criant involontairement.

Il posa une main sur sa bouche, honteux. Avait-il réveillé quelqu'un ? Ses craintes furent confirmées lorsqu'on ouvrit la porte, et que Gilbert entra.

Par fierté Elliot ne put que bégayer :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Gilbert ?

Son grand frère cligna des yeux, surpris, avant de sourire doucement.

— J'ai fait un cauchemar. Cela te dérangerait que je reste avec toi un instant ?

C'était clairement un mensonge – Gilbert ne savait pas mentir. Mais Eliott lui en était reconnaissant et accepta d'un air nonchalant.

Il se sentit beaucoup mieux avec son grand frère à ses côtés.

.

 **45\. « À plus tard, Gilbert ! »**

Ce n'était pas un adieu. Il les reverrait, il en était certain. Pourtant ces mots lui brisèrent le cœur quand il les entendit.

Comment allait-il faire sans eux ? Oz et Alice étaient sa raison de vivre, ceux ayant donné un sens à son existence si pitoyable jusque-là, ceux lui ayant permis de faire preuve de courage et de volonté. Voilà qu'ils partaient, et avec eux une part de lui. Parce que sans Oz et Alice, Gilbert ne serait jamais complet.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que les manquantes du puzzle de sa vie refassent leur apparition. Il attendait autant que nécessaire. Il serait toujours prêt à attendre pour Oz et Alice.

.

 **46\. Le maitre de son frère.**

Lorsqu'il apprit l'existence d'Oz Vessalius, Vincent fut dévasté. Gilbert l'avait remplacé par ce garçon naïf et souriant, la copie conforme de Jack. Son grand frère n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un, à l'exception de Vincent.

Sauf que maintenant, son frère ainé l'avait remplacé par quelqu'un de meilleur.

Vincent détestait Oz mais, ironiquement, ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier. Après tout, une fois qu'il aura supprimé son existence, Gilbert n'aurait plus qu'Oz. Oz qui avait réussi là où Vincent avait échoué : en rendant Gilbert heureux.

.

 **47\. Ses chers parents.**

Leurs parents ne méritaient pas le pardon. Lorsqu'ils les avaient abandonnés, Vincent les avait d'abord haïs pour le détester à cause de son œil rouge. Plus tard ce fut parce qu'ils avaient aussi abandonné Gilbert – doux et gentil Gilbert qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça.

Si ce n'était pas pour supprimer son existence, Vincent serait retourné dans le passé pour les tuer de ses propres mains. Ils étaient tout aussi responsables que lui du malheur de Gilbert après tout.

Malheureusement, cent ans plus tard, ils étaient déjà morts depuis longtemps.

C'était dommage. Il se sentait prêt à faire un parricide et un matricide.

.

 **48\. Il n'y a pas d'endroit tel que la maison.**

Gilbert s'était longtemps demandé ce que c'était, une maison. Il ne s'agissait pas que d'une simple demeure dans laquelle on le vivait, ça il le savait.

Mais alors, qu'était-ce et comment y accéder ? Il s'était longuement interrogé sur la question, sans jamais trouvé de réponse.

Ce fut très tard que Gilbert comprit. Quand il fut aux côtés d'Oz, Alice et tous les autres pour un thé des plus banals organisé par l'oncle Oscar. Là, cela ne fit aucun doute pour Gilbert. C'était ça, la maison.

La joie d'être auprès de ses proches.

.

 **49\. À cette journée ordinaire.**

Oz avait du mal à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Qu'importe combien Gilbert lui disait que cela n'avait pas d'importance, cela le frustrait parce qu'autour de lui, le monde n'était plus le même et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Alors il avait essayé de se rappeler de tout, mais ses souvenirs lui faisaient défaut. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une photo sur la commode de la chambre de Gilbert.

Cette photo représentait oncle Oscar, Ada, Sharon, Reim, Break, Elliot, Leo, Echo et eux trois : Oz, Alice et Gilbert.

Lorsque Gilbert le retrouva, les larmes aux yeux et serrant le cadre photo contre sa poitrine, son valet ne posa aucune question et se contenta de dire :

— Voilà pourquoi je préférais que tu ne saches pas...

.

 **50\. Il était une fois... les cheveux de Gilbert.**

Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi, mais ne parvenait pas à se décider. Alors Gilbert était allé demander conseil.

— Oz, tu penses que je devrais couper mes cheveux ?

— Hein ? Mais si tu fais ça, tu ne seras plus une tête d'algue !

— Alice a raison. Tes cheveux sont bien comme ça, Gil.

Gilbert et Oz n'avaient clairement pas entendu la même chose de la part d'Alice...

— Tu veux changer de coiffure ? Tes cheveux sont bien ainsi mais de toute manière, tes cheveux sont toujours merveilleux, grand frère !

Gilbert s'y attendait. En même temps, quelle idée de demander ça à Vincent...

Il savait que la réponse de Break ne serait pas meilleure – il en profitait juste pour se payer sa tête – donc demanda à une dernière personne de confiance : miss Ada.

— Oh mais tes cheveux sont bien comme ça, Gil.

Gilbert soupira. Bon ben, si tout le monde insistait pour qu'il garde ses cheveux ainsi...

* * *

 **Bon, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu, ce sont les drabbles 42 et 48 (les noms des chansons : Raise the Stakes & No place like home – de Todrick Hall). J'ai vu deux excellents AMV à ce sujet, et ça m'a inspiré.**


	6. Au cœur de Pandora VI

**Bon, normalement j'aurais dû m'arrêter après une cinquantaine de drabbles. Mais comme je suis très inspirée pour écrire autre chose sur Pandora Hearts... voici d'autres drabbles !**

* * *

 **Au cœur de Pandora VI**

 **51\. Les compétences de Gilbert.**

Gilbert était un très bon ami, mais un mauvais valet. Cela convenait parfaitement à Oz, mais pas à Gilbert. Alors son valet s'était essayé à diverses taches, pour se rendre utile.

Il tentait de servir le thé mais sa maladresse faisait que les tasses se cassaient en tombant. Le jardinage ne fut pas mieux quand il se coupa accidentellement. Quand à écrire à la place de son maitre, son piètre langage et sa piteuse écriture ne servirent pas beaucoup.

Finalement, il valait mieux que Gilbert se contente de ce qu'il faisait le mieux : la cuisine, et être l'ami de son maitre.

.

 **52\. Répercutions.**

Oncle Oscar était mort. C'était une souffrance bien plus forte que perdre son bras dans les flammes. Alors s'il ressentait ça, que ressentirait Oz à son réveil ? Gilbert préférait ne pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas déprimer encore plus.

— Tête d'algue, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras ?

Gilbert ne répondit pas, sa tête enfouie dans son bras valide.

— Tête d'algue ?... Bon ben, puisque tu ne veux pas parler, je vais demander à Oz.

Gilbert agit par réflexe. En un instant, il se mit sur le chemin, bloquant l'accès à la porte.

— Tu ne vas pas déranger Oz maintenant, stupide lapin !

À sa grande surprise, Alice sourit fièrement.

— Ah ben, tu parles finalement !

Gilbert cligna des yeux. Il se sentait moins déprimé... était-ce là ce que voulait Alice ?

.

 **53\. L'épée des Nightray.**

Elliot était très fier d'être le possesseur de l'épée familiale des Nightray. Voilà pourquoi il ne la quittait jamais, et s'entrainait régulièrement avec celle-ci. Peut-être même un peu trop.

Cela ne fit qu'être confirmer lorsqu'un soir, alors qu'il était dehors en train de s'entrainer, Gilbert apparut derrière lui, l'effrayant. Non seulement Elliot faillit couper l'oreille de son frère mais en plus il manqua de s'embrocher le pied.

Après ces incidents, il fut décidé qu'Elliot n'avait plus le droit de sortir le soir avec son épée. Alors, en compensation, Elliot se mit à dormir avec son épée.

Ce n'était pas vraiment mieux pour apaiser les inquiétudes des Nightray. Peut-être que ce fut une mauvaise idée de lui donner cette épée...

.

 **54\. Soirée en pleine air.**

Cela partait d'une bonne intention. Oz voulait passer la soirée avec tous ses amis, alors il leur avait proposé d'aller camper.

Étonnamment, tous vinrent – même si on supposait que Break et Elliot avaient été forcés.

Cela avait donc bien commencé, avec un feu de camp et un ragoût préparé par Gilbert. Puis Alice se plaignit qu'elle avait encore faim, interrompant Elliot qui annonçait qu'il allait jouer de la guitare – oui, il savait jouer plusieurs instruments. Leo et Gilbert durent intervenir, puis Reim et Sharon.

Tout pris fin quand Break se proposa pour raconter une histoire. Il ne resta qu'Oz pour l'écouter, puisque les autres s'étaient enfuis en courant.

.

 **55\. Le rituel vaudou.**

Connaissant l'étrange obsession de Vincent pour les poupées, cela aurait pu ne pas surprenant.

Pourtant ça n'empêcha pas Gilbert de trouver cela effrayant quand il entra dans la chambre de son frère et la trouva plongée dans l'obscurité.

Cela n'était pas étrange.

Par contre, les bougies en cercle et la poupée extrêmement ressemblante à Break au centre l'étaient.

— Vince ! C'est quoi ce truc ?

— Oh, Gil !

Vincent sorti de l'ombre, une aiguille en main.

— J'allais essayer de faire du vaudou pour me débarrasser du chapelier.

Gilbert déglutit. Il fallait vraiment que Vincent se débarrasse de cette mauvaise habitude...

.

 **56\. Le pire cauchemar.**

Un cri se fit entendre dans tout le manoir.

En se réveillant, Oz n'eut aucun doute sur l'origine de ce cri. Il reconnaitrait cette voix entre toutes et bondit hors de son lit, s'écriant :

— Gil !

Il arriva à toute vitesse à la chambre de son valet, en même temps qu'une Alice endormir qui marmonnait.

— Pourquoi la tête d'algue hurle comme ça ?

Oz ne lui répondit pas, ouvrant la porte.

Gilbert, haletant, était assis sur son lit.

— G-Gil ? Cela va ?

— Je... des chats... partout... des chats...

Derrière Oz, Alice éclata de rire.

.

 **57\. Gilbert a-t-il peur des fantômes ?**

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Oz s'interrogeait sur les peurs de Gilbert – pour mieux l'embêter. À part les chats, de quoi son valet avait-il peur ?

Il avait donc concocté un plan avec Alice pour savoir si Gilbert avait peur des fantômes.

— Pourquoi c'est moi qui est en bas et pas toi ? grogna Alice.

Dissimulés sous un imposant drap blanc, avec des trous au niveau des yeux pour Oz, ils s'approchèrent de Gilbert, qui était perdu dans ses réflexions.

— Bouh !

Bingo ! Gilbert leva la tête vers eux. Il allait probablement s'enfuir en courant.

— Oz ? Que fais-tu là-dessous ?

Cela les prit tellement au dépourvu qu'Oz, déséquilibré, tomba par terre, révélant la supercherie.

Gilbert, quant à lui, ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que son maitre et ce stupide lapin faisaient...

.

 **58\. Un admirateur secret.**

Souvent, Oscar se sentait observé alors qu'il marchait le long des couloirs du manoir de Vessalius.

Il avait vite découvert ce que c'était : un petit valet timide qui ne pouvait se passer de lui. Bien sûr, Gilbert n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise ici. C'était compréhensif.

— Oncle Oscar ! Je te cherchais !

Oscar fit volte-face alors qu'il vit Oz approcher, des fleurs dans la main, qu'il tendit à son oncle.

— C'est de la part de Gil. Il était trop timide pour te les donner, donc je m'en charge à sa place.

Oscar ne put s'emparer de sourire alors qu'il vit Oz faire signe à Gilbert, caché derrière un mur.

.

 **59\. D'une seule main.**

Un début de mélodie résonna dans le manoir. Ah tiens, il semblerait que son maitre tente une nouvelle fois de se remettre au piano.

Puis la tragédie arriva, et un bruit grinçant se fit entendre : des fausses notes.

— ENCORE RATÉ ! POURQUOI A-T-IL FALLU QU'IL ME COUPE UN BRAS, CE FOU FURIEUX ? JE SUIS PIANISTE ! COMMENT JE JOUE AVEC UNE SEULE MAIN ?

Vincent grimaça et, doucement, marcha à reculons. Leo était en colère et tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux que d'être dans les parages dans ces moments-là.

Même Vincent avait peur de la colère de son maitre.

.

 **60\. Changement de profession.**

Gilbert n'en croyait pas ses yeux. À côté de lui, Leo souriait d'un air fier.

— Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi Gilbert pensait.

Déjà, voir Vincent avec des enfants paraissait être impossible. Pourtant c'était vrai. Bon, ça, Gilbert était prêt à l'accepter, admettre que cela se passait sous les yeux.

Par contre, que Vincent ait appris à coudre et donne des poupées et des peluches à des enfants de bon cœur... Non, ça, Gilbert n'y croyait pas. C'était forcément un mauvais coup de Jack...

Pas étonnant que Leo paraisse si fier de son valet. Gilbert lui-même se sentit chamboulé en voyant cela. Mais non, il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer.

Du moins, pas devant Leo...

* * *

 **En écrivant les deux derniers drabbles, je me suis rendu compte que j'écrivais peu au sujet de Leo dans ces drabbles... Bon, ben, c'est une manière de compenser son absence. De plus, cela reste moins pire que d'autres personnages, comme Reim, Sharon, Echo (surtout Echo), Ada et le Duc Barma. Pourtant ce sont des personnages que j'apprécie, mais j'ai du mal à écrire sur eux...**


	7. Au cœur de Pandora VII

**J'ai enfin mis un drabble sur le duc Barma... même s'il est très court. J'ai pensé à cela par rapport au dernier tome de Pandora Hearts et j'avoue que sa « fin » dans le tome 21 m'avait assez surprise. Donc... un petit lien entre les deux ?**

* * *

 **Au cœur de Pandora VII**

 **61\. La collection de Vincent.**

Vincent aimait les ciseaux. Ce n'était pas un secret, bien que cette passion paraisse étrange pour beaucoup. Ce qu'on ignorait, par contre, c'était que ce fétichisme des ciseaux allait bien plus loin que ça.

Gilbert le découvrit lorsqu'il vint voir son frère pour lui demander de couper ses cheveux et vit Vincent sortir une boite contenant un nombre incroyable de paires de ciseaux différentes.

— C'est une occasion particulière après tout ! s'exclamait-t-il.

Si Vincent se lassait un jour de ses ciseaux, il pourrait vendre cette étrange collection à un très bon prix.

.

 **62\. Craintes et apaisement.**

Oswald était en train de travailler dans sa salle d'étude quand il entendit du bruit. Il était très tard, alors qui pouvait être debout ?

— M-maitre ?

Oswald se retint de sourire lorsqu'il vit son petit valet apparaitre derrière la porte. Il paraissait nerveux.

— Que fais-tu debout, Gilbert ? demanda doucement Oswald. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Son valet secoua la tête, confirmant son hypothèse. Normalement, Oswald lui dirait de retourner dans sa chambre : il avait encore du travail et ne devait pas être dérangé.

Sauf qu'il ne fit pas cela. Il agita la main pour que Gilbert s'approche de lui, et le souleva pour le poser sur ses genoux.

Il sentit le garçon se détendre et sourit, retournant à son travail tout en gardant fermement une main autour de son petit valet endormi.

.

 **63\. La trahison.**

La trahison de son petit valet était prévisible. Gilbert, dans sa grande gentillesse et naïveté, s'était attaché à cette pâle imitation du nom d'Oz Vessalius.

Alors pourquoi Oswald se sentait-il si bouleversé à la vue de Gilbert le défiant effrontément pour défendre Oz ? Au fond de lui, et même s'il ne le montrait pas, Oswald vivait mal cette trahison. Oz Vessalius avait détourné son petit valet de lui. De quel droit avait-il osé faire cela ?

Gilbert ne reviendrait pas vers lui, Oswald le savait. A cause de ses erreurs, il avait encore une fois perdu quelqu'un de cher. Mais qu'importe. De toute manière, tout cela prendrait bientôt fin, quand le passé sera modifié.

.

 **64\. Alice au pays des merveilles.**

— Alice ? Tout va bien ?

— Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête, le rongeur carnivore ?

Alice ne répondit pas à Oz et Vincent, les regardant étrangement.

Tout cela à cause de ce fichu rêve... Maintenant elle ne parvenait plus à imaginer Oz sans être un lapin noir en retard avec une montre à gousset.

Cela était encore pire puisque ce maudit clown se trouvait aussi dans son rêve, fidèle à lui-même en tant que chapelier fou et même l'étrange frère de Gilbert y était, coupant la tête à n'importe qui. Par contre elle n'avait pas croisé la tête d'algue...

C'était le seul soulagement dans cet étrange rêve.

.

 **65\. Exception.**

Alice aimait la viande, cela tout le monde le savait. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas difficile à satisfaire à ce sujet. Tant que c'était de la viande, cela lui convenait. De la viande de porc, de bœuf, de mouton, de chien, de cheval et d'encore plus d'animaux que personne ne mangeaient. Elle aimait tout.

Tout sauf une seule viande : la viande de lapin.

— Tu manges de toute viande confondue, sauf du lapin ? s'étonna Oz. Pourquoi ? Le lapin, ça a bon goût pourtant...

Alice se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas manger du lapin. Jamais.

.

 **66\. Les menaces de Vincent.**

Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Oz se méfiait de Vincent. Il ne saurait l'expliquer mais il le trouvait effrayant et cela n'avait rien à voir avec son œil rouge.

Alors, lorsque par un malheureux hasard il le croisa dans le couloir, Oz tenta de garder la tête froide.

— Oz Vessalius. Vous tombez bien, je voulais vous voir.

— Vraiment ? fit Oz, se forçant à plaquer un faux sourire de politesse sur son visage. De quoi ?

Il se sentit frissonner lorsque Vincent se rapprocha de lui, de sorte à ce qu'il murmure près de son oreille :

— S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Gilbert par votre faute... je vous le ferai regretter amèrement.

Oz déglutit alors que Vincent s'écarta et sourit.

— Passez une bonne journée.

Oz faisait bien de se méfier de Vincent...

.

 **67\. Un comportement contradictoire.**

Le duc Barma se targuait de ses futures fiançailles avec sa bien-aimée Sheryl. Il se projetait déjà dans le futur, voyant leur mariage puis leurs noces.

Sauf que cela n'eut jamais lieu. Les mois puis les années passèrent et le duc Barma mourut dans le plus grand silence, sans fiançailles, mariage et nuit de noces.

Au final, le duc Barma était resté fidèle à lui-même : jusqu'à sa mort, il fut imprévisible.

.

 **68\. Le Don Juan raté.**

Oz avait la côte auprès de la gente féminine. Bon, moins que Gilbert, mais cela était dû à son jeune âge. Il était d'ailleurs inacceptable qu'un valet ait plus de succès que son maitre mais Oz s'en contentait : Gilbert était si mal à l'aise de toute cette attention qu'Oz y trouvait aussi compte tant il se moquait de son pauvre valet.

Pourtant, une personne semblait insensible à son charme et il s'en désolait : sa petite Echo.

— Echo tout court !

Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il allait vers elle, elle le fuyait ?

.

 **69\. Surveillance.**

Oz marchait sur la pointe des pieds, veillant à s'accroupir assez pour ne pas être vu.

— Oz ?

Il sursauta, se retournant brusquement.

— Gil ! siffla-t-il, soulagé en voyant que ce n'était que son valet. Que fais-tu là ?

— Je suis venu veiller sur Vince. Et toi ?

— Sur Ada.

Les deux garçons s'observèrent avant de gémir, regardant à travers les arbres derrière lesquelles ils étaient cachés. Assis sur un banc, Vincent et Ada riaient gaiement – oui, oui Vincent riait sincèrement et normalement –, inconscients de la présence des deux frères.

Oz et Gilbert frissonnèrent. Non, ils ne s'habitueraient jamais à ce drôle de couple...

.

 **70\. Le borgne.**

Break serra des dents, tentant de ne pas céder à la colère. Ce maudit rat d'égout sans imagination lui avait trouvé un nouveau surnom, que Break trouvait fort irritant.

Il ne savait même pas ce qui le retenait de s'emparer de son épée et de le pourfendre avec.

En fait, si, il savait ce qui l'en empêchait : c'était une réunion de Pandora. Ce serait gênant qu'il interrompt le conseil.

— Eh bien, monsieur le borgne ! Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête ?

Bon, tant pis pour sa dignité et l'honneur de la famille qu'il servait.

Break dégaina son épée en s'écriant :

— Je vais te tuer, maudit rat d'égout !

— C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Alors que Vincent sortit une paire de ciseaux pour répliquer, le duc Barma s'affala dans son siège, grinçant des dents.

Quel âge avaient-ils, ces deux cinglés ?

* * *

 **Eh oui, j'ai même réussi à inclure Echo dans un drabble. J'aime beaucoup la relation qu'elle a avec Oz, c'est aussi amusant que touchant. Ah et je viens de me rendre compte qu'en fait, le duc Barma est mon héros. J'adore ce personnage !**


	8. Au cœur de Pandora VIII

**J'ai enfin le tome 24 + 1 (= 25, n'est-ce pas ?). Enfin, le tome « bonus » de Pandora Hearts. Cela faisait deux semaines que je le cherchais. Donc ne soyez pas surpris que quelques drabbles soient inspirés de ce tome. Bon, en vrai, pour le moment y'en a que deux qui en sont inspirés mais bon... Saurez-vous les reconnaitre ? (bon, pour la réponse en avance, ce sont les drabbles 74 & 75).**

* * *

 **Le cœur de Pandora VIII**

 **71\. L'homme aux deux visages.**

Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps à Gilbert pour comprendre Zai Vessalius et même aujourd'hui, après sa mort, il ne cernait toujours pas cet homme. Cet homme si détestable, incapable d'aimer son fils mais prêt à se sacrifier pour sa fille. Il détestait Oz parce que c'était Jack Vessalius.

Gilbert le trouvait assez pathétique, au final. Zai Vessalius s'était perdu dans ce qu'il pensait être la vérité et n'avait jamais remis en doute sa haine, au point de tuer son propre frère. Cet homme pouvait avoir deux visages, Gilbert n'en retiendrait qu'un : celui de quelqu'un tourmenté jusqu'à la fin.

Au-delà de sa haine contre lui, Gilbert ressentirait presque de la peine.

.

 **72\. Devenir frères.**

La première fois qu'il le vit, Gilbert eut peur de Vincent. Son œil rouge, le fait qu'il se rappelait de Gilbert et qu'il était si familier avec lui.

Gilbert se sentait mal à l'aise. Sauf qu'entre Vincent et les Nightray, il n'eut pas trop le choix. Puis, à force de fréquenter Vincent, il se rendit compte de certains détails. Son caractère protecteur, son affection sans limite pour son grand frère, et sa loyauté.

Au final, Gilbert ne se sentit plus mal à l'aise mais perplexe. Était-ce ainsi que se passait une relation entre frères ? Sans doute. Alors même si le creux causé par la perte de son jeune maitre ne pouvait être comblé, la présence de Vincent dans sa vie l'aiderait à tenir le coup.

.

 **73\. Ironie.**

Il ne voulait pas mourir. C'était drôle : pendant des années, son seul but fut de débarrasser le monde de son existence et maintenant c'était l'inverse ? Très étrange ironie, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Tandis qu'il se sentait partir, Vincent ferma les yeux, concentrant toute son attention sur son frère qu'il enlaçait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de vivre.

Alors Vincent sourit.

Oui, cette vie aux côtés de Gilbert fut inestimable. Il aimerait juste que cela dure encore un peu...

.

 **74\. Le plus populaire.**

Les résultats du sondage venaient d'être envoyés à Pandora. Le duc Barma, entouré par les agents de l'organisation, allait annoncer les personnages les plus populaires de la série.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et, dans le silence le plus total, lit la lettre.

Il se mit à trembler.

— Duc Barma... tout va bien ?

Il ne répondit pas et jeta dédaigneusement la lettre alors qu'il partit, à la surprise de tout le monde.

— DE TELS BÊTISES ! COMMENT ÇA, LE CHAPELIER ET LES FRÈRES NIGHTRAY SONT LES TROIS PREMIERS DU CLASSEMENT ? C'EST UN SCANDALE ! JE PROTESTE !

Tout le manoir put entendre les cris du duc Barma. Autant dire qu'après cela, Break profita honteusement de sa nouvelle popularité pour se moquer de lui...

.

 **75\. Dévouement en chaîne.**

Vincent et Gilbert se ressemblaient peu, sauf au niveau de leurs yeux dorés et quand ils étaient en colère – vraiment en colère.

Cependant Oz et Leo voyaient en eux une ressemblance flagrante.

— Oz est le meilleur maitre au monde !

— La meilleure personne dans cette pitoyable existence ? Mon grand frère Gilbert évidemment.

Ce qui montrait le plus leur lien fraternel ? Leur dévotion sans faille pour la personne la plus chère à leurs yeux.

Après, pour savoir lequel des deux avait influencé l'autre... cela restait un grand mystère.

.

 **76\. Le drame de toute une vie.**

C'était un choc, que d'apprendre qu'une décennie s'était écroulée depuis qu'il avait été jeté dans l'Abysse. Son plus grand regret concernait son âge.

— N-ne t'en fais pas, Oz ! tenta de le consoler Gilbert. C'est comme si ton âge n'avait pas changé. Tu n'as pas vieilli !

— C'est bien ça le problème !

— ... Hein ?

Oz se désolait de ne pas avoir l'allure d'un fringant jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans, charismatique avec des cheveux longs et une barbe.

C'était vraiment le plus tragique dans toute cette étrange histoire...

.

 **77\. Un cadeau unique.**

Lorsqu'Oz entra dans la boutique, il fut aussitôt accueilli par un vendeur. Celui-ci le regardait avec un grand sourire bienveillant et serviable – il avait dû remarquer ses vêtements chics.

— Que puis-je pour vous, messire ?

— Vous faites bien de le demander, déclara joyeusement Oz. Il me faudrait un gant comme cadeau à offrir.

— Hein ? Un gant ? Vous voulez dire une paire de gants ?

— Non, non. Juste un gant.

— Euh... d-d'accord ?

Oz sourit de plus belle. Qu'il était amusant de voir le visage dérouté des gens quand il parlait de Gilbert !

.

 **78\. Retour en enfance.**

— G-Gilbert ?

Oz n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui se tenait un timide petit Gilbert haut comme trois pommes. À côté, Vincent se trouvait dans le même état.

Vu les yeux écarquillés de Leo, lui non plus n'en revenait pas. Un cri aigu se fit entendre.

— Qu'ils sont mignons !

Sharon se précipita vers eux, émerveillée alors que Gilbert et Vincent reculèrent.

— Je crois que vous leur faites peur, annonça Break, amusé.

— Pourquoi se sont-ils transformés en morveux, ces deux-là ? demanda Alice.

Cela, personne n'avait encore la réponse mais une chose était sûre : Sharon était déjà tombée sous le charme des deux enfants.

.

 **79\. Retour en enfance 2.**

— Messire Oz ?

Oz leva les yeux de son livre. À travers la porte se trouvait mini-Gilbert, qui n'avait toujours pas été ramené dans son état normal – le duc Barma, censé tout savoir, était complètement inutile. Il se tenait là, si nerveusement qu'Oz n'eut pas le cœur à le taquiner.

— Oui, Gil ?

— Savez-vous où est passé maitre Glen ?

Oz sourit, faisant signe au valet de s'approcher. Une fois que ce fut fait, il posa Gilbert sur ses genoux et lui dit :

— Ne t'en fais pas. Ton maitre n'est pas loin.

En soi, ce n'était pas faux. Il n'avait juste pas précisé quel maitre.

.

 **80\. Vaincre ses peurs.**

Gilbert avait pris une décision. Aujourd'hui, il allait faire face à sa plus grande peur. Il allait rendre fier son maitre, son frère et tous ceux qui croyaient en lui.

Il s'approcha de sa plus grande peur, déterminé à ne pas fuir.

— Miaou.

Bien sûr, Gilbert s'enfuit en courant, au plus grand amusement d'Oz et Break.

À côté, Elliot soupira. Gilbert faisait vraiment honte aux Nightray. Franchement, comment était-t-il possible d'avoir peur d'une boule de poil aussi adorable ?

* * *

 **... je crois que l'idée de « retour en enfance » s'étendra sur plus de drabbles. Peut-être même un OS. J'imagine très bien la situation avec Gilbert et Vincent enfants.**


	9. Au cœur de Pandora IX

**Je... n'ai pas grand-chose à dire pour ces drabbles. Sauf que ce sont les avant-derniers. Donc bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Au cœur de Pandora IX**

 **81\. Une longévité prenant fin.**

Gilbert n'y arrivait plus. Il voulait continuer, toujours être là pour Oz et Alice mais n'y parvenait pas. Il se sentait mourir.

— Eh, tête d'algue, pourquoi tu es à la traine ?

— Aller, Gil ! On t'attend !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, les larmes aux yeux. Ces deux-là allaient lui manquer.

Dans un dernier effort, il s'approcha d'eux.

— Oz... Alice... Merci d'avoir été à mes côtés.

— Hein, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, la tête d'algue ?

— Gil ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il ne répondit pas et sourit, fermant les yeux.

Il était temps pour lui de rejoindre Vincent et les autres.

.

 **82\. Tout le monde déteste Isla Yura.**

— Ah, messire Oz ! Avez-vous des nouvelles de notre héros Jack ?

— Non ! Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Il passa près de messire Gilbert, qui faillit lui crever accidentellement un œil, puis Break tenta de l'embrocher avec son épée avant que messire Vincent lui coupe quelques mèches, déclarant qu'il avait raté sa cible – qui était, apparemment, son cou.

Alors, tandis qu'il se faisait poursuivre par une étrange fille avec un nœud papillon qui criait qu'elle allait faire de lui de la viande hachée que même elle ne mangerait pas, Isla Yura se demanda pourquoi tout le monde semblait lui en vouloir aujourd'hui...

.

 **83\. Sujet tabou.**

Il y avait une chose dont il ne fallait pas parler à Gilbert, sous risque d'une réaction très... Gilbertienne – non, ce mot n'existait pas. Alors, quand Alice posa innocemment – entre deux moqueries – la question fatidique, Oz s'attendit au pire.

— Pourquoi tu as peur des chats, tête d'algue ?

Sans surprise, Gilbert se recroquevilla dans un coin, perdu dans de sombres pensées.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

À côté d'Alice, Oz soupira. Pauvre Gilbert...

.

 **84\. Les mémoires du duc Barma.**

Pendant un temps, le duc Barma eut l'idée de faire comme son prédécesseur et d'écrire ses mémoires, centrées sur Pandora – pas sur sa romance avec Sheryl, celle-ci strictement personnelle... bien que beaucoup de monde était au courant.

Alors il avait imaginé un début. Peut-être le retour d'Oz Vessalius de l'Abysse ? Ou alors le retour de Jack Vessalius ? ou recommencer toute l'histoire en reprenant l'origine de la Volonté de l'Abysse ou des évènements de la Tragédie de Sablier ?

Finalement, le duc Barma ne put se résoudre à écrire ne serait-ce la moindre ligne. Tout cela était bien trop complexe et incroyable pour qu'on y croie...

.

 **85\. Cours de piano.**

Gilbert n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était en plein rêve, ce n'était pas possible.

Assis côte à côte, Vincent apprenait à jouer du piano grâce à Elliot. Vincent et Elliot, qui se criaient dessus tous les deux jours quand Gilbert n'était pas dans les parages – étrangement, Vincent restait assez calme quand il était là –, étaient assis sans le moindre problème ?

— Non ! s'écria soudainement Elliot. Ce n'est pas un do mais un la. Comment veux-tu progresser sans connaitre par cœur les bases ?

— Il faudrait déjà que tu me les aies fait apprendre correctement, les bases, rétorqua sèchement Vincent. Tu es vraiment un piètre professeur. À ce train-là, je ne pourrai jamais surprendre Gil en lui jouant du piano !

Gilbert soupira, soulagé. Là, il reconnaissait ses petits frères.

.

 **86\. Le miraculé.**

— Duc Barma... êtes-vous suicidaire ?

Toutes les mâchoires se décrochèrent alors que le duc Barma cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cela. Leo, qui venait de poser cette question, resta inflexible, ignorant qu'il allait bientôt mourir.

— P-pourquoi demandes-tu ça, Leo ? dit Gilbert.

— Parce que le duc Barma s'est volontairement jeté d'une falaise.

— QUOI ?

Ce cri venait de la seule et unique Sheryl, faisant sursauter le duc Barma qui perdit son calme et, grimaçant, s'écria :

— J-je peux tout t'expliquer, Sheryl !

Même Reim fut surpris par cette annonce, et se joignit à Sheryl pour faire les remontrances à son maitre. Apparemment, pour un homme qui prévoyait tout, le duc Barma aurait dû prévoir une solution pour s'en sortir, au lieu de se jeter d'une falaise...

.

 **87\. Les joueurs d'échecs.**

— Qui va gagner d'après vous ?

— Vince, bien sûr !

— Ne sous-estimez pas messire Rufus ! Mon maitre est peut-être aveuglé par son amour mais cela n'enlève rien à son génie.

— Ne pouvez-vous pas vous taire ? Vous me déconcentrez.

Leo, Gilbert et Reim se turent alors qu'ils continuèrent à regarder le match d'échec entre le duc Barma et Vincent. La tension était à son comble, jusqu'à ce que le duc Barma pose une pièce et déclare :

— Échec et mat.

— QUOI ? s'écrièrent en cœur Leo et Gilbert. IMPOSSIBLE !

Alors qu'ils se lamentaient et que Reim félicitait son maitre, à la surprise générale, Vincent sourit.

— Joli coup, duc Barma.

Gilbert grimaça. Vincent était encore plus effrayant depuis qu'il était en paix avec lui-même...

.

 **88\. Les excentricités de Sharon.**

Break fut surpris quand il vit, posé devant lui, divers papiers.

En levant l'œil, il s'attendait à voir un Reim furieux pour une raison ou une autre concernant sa paperasse mais fut surpris en constatant que ce n'était pas Reim, mais Sharon.

— Miss Sharon ? Pourquoi me donnez-vous ces papiers ?

— Afin que tu vérifies pour moi que tout est en ordre.

— À propos de quoi ?

— Des papiers pour adopter officiellement Alice, bien sûr !

Break fronça des sourcils. Parce que Sharon était sérieuse quand elle disait qu'elle voulait faire d'Alice sa petite sœur ?

.

 **89\. Retour en enfance 3.**

Leo était en train de s'exercer au piano de sa seule main valide quand il fut interrompu par des marmonnements audibles.

Il regarda la porte et dit :

— Tu sais, Vincent, que je t'entends ? Donc viens ici ou pars.

Sans surprise, son valet, maintenant un enfant – non, personne n'avait de solution pour le ramener à son état normal et le duc Barma était toujours inutile – entra. Contrairement à Gilbert qui semblait sans cesse paniqué, Vincent ne paraissait pas effrayé, mais intrigué.

— Pourquoi me surveilles-tu ? demanda Leo.

— Parce que vous ressemblez à maitre Glen. Et puis pourquoi vous jouez du piano avec une seule main ?

Pas de doute, Vincent enfant restait fidèle à Vincent adulte : il aimait taper là où ça faisait mal.

.

 **90\. LPC – Leo Protecteur des Chats.**

— Maitre ?

Leo leva les yeux de son livre, déjà prêt à réprimander son valet pour l'interrompre dans sa lecture. Pourquoi Vincent l'appelait-il ?

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Vincent ?

— J'ai trouvé ça devant la porte.

Vincent portait un carton avec, dedans, trois petits chatons.

— Qu'en faisons-nous ? demanda Vincent. On les remet dans la rue ?

— Non ! s'écria soudainement Leo, s'emparant de la boite. Nous allons les garder pour le moment. Puis quand ils seront nourris et soignés, nous les donnerons.

— À qui ?

— Mmh... Aux Vessalius. Ils ont toujours eu des chats, n'est-ce pas ?

— Gil ne sera pas content...

Leo ignora Vincent et sourit aux chatons. Elliot aimait les chats, alors il était hors de question de souiller sa mémoire en délaissant ces chatons.


	10. Au cœur de Pandora X

**Dernière dizaine de drabbles pour ce recueil ! C'est aussi le plus grand nombre de drabbles que j'ai écrit en un seul recueil, donc je suis assez contente.**

* * *

 **Au cœur de Pandora X**

 **91\. Un sommeil... particulier.**

Cela ne surprit pas Gilbert quand Vincent voulut rattraper le temps perdu avec lui. Lui-même voulait apprendre à véritablement connaitre son frère, après toutes ces années à ne pas le comprendre.

Sauf que cela prit des niveaux assez disproportionnés quand Vincent lui demanda de dormir avec lui. Évidemment, il avait refusé, mais Vincent était tenace et avait tellement insisté qu'au final Gilbert eut mauvaise conscience et accepta.

Ce n'était que pour une nuit après tout.

Puis la fameuse nuit vint et Gilbert regretta amèrement d'avoir céder. Il se retrouvait solidement emprisonné dans les bras de son frère, qui semblait le prendre pour une peluche géante et dormait le plus tranquillement du monde, blottit contre lui.

Maudite conscience...

.

 **92\. Transmettre un message.**

— Vous allez mourir, maitre ?

— D'après toi ? Je suis allongé dans un lit, aux portes de la mort.

Vincent ne put s'empêcher de rire. Leo continuait d'être un fléau social alors que sa fin était proche. Même Vincent – ayant pourtant la côte auprès des autres, femmes comme hommes – n'avait pu lui inculquer un peu de savoir-vivre en société.

— Maitre, puisque vous allez bientôt nous quitter... Puis-je vous demander un service ?

— C'est à ma mort que tu attends pour me demander un truc ?

— Disons que c'est le moment opportun. Quand vous serez mort... vous verrez Elliot, n'est-ce pas ? Pourriez-vous lui dire que je ne tarderai pas à la rejoindre ?

À travers ses mèches, Leo le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris.

— Vincent... tu... ?

— Oui, mon heure est aussi venue, répondit doucement Vincent. Mais il me reste une dernière chose à accomplir en ce monde avant de partir. Pour Gilbert. Alors, pourriez-vous transmettre le message à Elliot ?

Leo soupira, fermant les yeux.

— Quelle stupide demande...

Vincent sourit. Cela voulait dire oui.

.

 **93\. Une maladresse à toute épreuve.**

Ce fut une très mauvaise idée. Vraiment horrible. Oz s'en rendait compte à présent, et le regrettait.

— Gil ! Les rênes ! Tire sur les rênes !

— JE N'Y ARRIVE PAS ! À-À L'AIDE !

Oz soupira. Oui, cette balade à cheval était une très mauvaise idée. Il fallait le comprendre : il pensait que la maladresse de Gilbert serait compensée par son destrier, mais c'était peine perdu.

Et au lieu d'aider, Break, à ses côtés, riait. Alice n'était pas meilleure, puisqu'elle se méfiait de son cheval, occupée à le toiser du regard sans comprendre que l'animal s'en moquait éperdument.

Cela ne faisait vraiment plus aucun doute : plus jamais Oz ne proposerait de balades à cheval. Encore moins une partie de chasse.

.

 **94\. Fierté.**

— Gil, tu as bientôt fini ? Je pense que ma fiancée m'attend dans la salle. Tu sais ce qui arrive quand nous sommes en retard aux bals. Surtout quand c'est moi l'hôte. Ce serait assez gênant.

— J-je me dépêche.

— Mmh ? Gil... tes mains tremblent et... tu pleures ?

Gil ne savait pas mentir alors il ne répondit rien. Oui, ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il tentait de faire soigneusement le nœud papillon terminant la tenue de son maitre.

Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était si émotif : son jeune maitre, qu'il avait vu rester un garçon de quinze ans pendant bien longtemps, était enfin un véritable adulte et, cerise sur le gâteau, ne ressemblait pas à Jack.

En tant que valet, il était normal qu'il soit fier de ce qu'était devenu son maitre.

.

 **95\. Catastrophe.**

Elliot savait jouer du piano. Il l'avait appris à Vincent. Mais l'avait-il appris à Gilbert ? Leo voulait le découvrir, alors il força le concerné à s'assoir à côté de lui pour en jouer.

— J-je sais pas en jouer ! bégaya Gilbert.

— Mais oui, bien sûr.

Vincent avait prétendu la même chose, ignorant que sa définition d'être « rouillé » n'était pas du tout la même que celle de Leo.

— L-Leo, je te dis que...

— Gilbert, joue du piano.

Ce n'était clairement pas une proposition mais un ordre. Alors Gilbert déglutit nerveusement et, résigné, posa ses doigts sur les touches.

Ce qui suivit surpris Leo.

C'était atroce. Non, clairement, Gilbert ne savait pas jouer du piano. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être mieux ainsi.

.

 **96\. Le plus fidèle ami de l'homme.**

— On t'assure que ce n'est pas un chat, Gil !

— Je sais que tu mens !

— Mais enfin ! Tu as confiance en moi, non ? Je sais que j'ai souvent plaisanté à ce sujet parce que t'entendre hurler était un plaisir...

— Tu n'arranges pas ton cas, Oz !

— Bon, puisque tu insistes... Gil ! En tant que ton maitre, je t'ordonne d'ouvrir cette porte.

Oz ignora le regard trahi et abandonné que lui lança son valet. À contrecœur, Gilbert ouvrit la porte devant eux, tremblant déjà en imaginant le monstre qui s'y trouvait derrière.

Il hurla dès qu'une petite silhouette bondit sur lui, le renversant par terre.

— Ouaf.

C'était un chien. Grand et affectueux chien. Oz soupira, souriant.

— Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas un chat !

Il n'était pas que cruel envers Gilbert, voyons.

.

 **97\. Frottement de tête.**

— A-Arrêtez ça !

Elliot était surpris lorsque passa devant lui un Gilbert des plus mal à l'aise, suivit par Oz et Alice qui le regardaient avec une joie et une envie non dissimulées.

— Qu'est-ce qui leurs prends, à ceux-là ?

— C'est l'effet que je qualifierai de « Gilbert affectif ».

Elliot sursauta alors que Vincent apparut juste à côté de lui.

— D'où tu sors, toi... marmonna-t-il alors que des frissons le parcoururent. Et c'est quoi le « Gilbert affectif » ?

— Elliot, te rappelles-tu du rêve dont tu nous avais fait part, à moi et Gil ? celui-ci où quelqu'un au doux et apaisant toucher passait sa main sur tes cheveux ? Eh bien Gil n'a pas osé te le dire à ce moment, mais c'était lui. Tu faisais un cauchemar alors il a passé sa main dans tes cheveux dans l'espoir d'éloigner tes cauchemars et...

Vincent s'interrompit alors qu'il croisa le regard rempli d'étoiles d'Elliot.

— C'était Gilbert ?

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps pour rejoindre Oz et Alice dans leur harcèlement constant envers Gilbert.

.

 **98\. Avancées technologique.**

Le monde avait bien changé en l'absence d'Oz et Alice. Ah ben, en plus d'un siècle...

Gilbert savait que cela serait un choc pour eux. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient si... ébahis par tout ce qui les entourait.

— Je veux essayer ça ! C'est une voiture c'est ça ?

— Eh, tête d'algue, c'est quoi qui vole au-dessus de nous ? Un zeppelin ?

— Gil, Gil ! C'est quoi ces étranges appareils ? Pourquoi ça met des photos qui bougent toutes seules ?

Gilbert soupira. Il avait beaucoup, beaucoup d'explications à donner à Oz et Alice concernant l'époque dans laquelle ils vivaient à présent.

.

 **99\. À mon petit valet.**

— Gilbert ?

Gilbert ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la visite de Leo et Vincent. D'ailleurs, l'air grave et sérieux de Leo l'inquiétait, surtout que même Vincent ne paraissait pas être de bonne humeur.

Il comprit assez vite pourquoi ils étaient comme ça, quand, assis dans le salon, Leo lui annonça qu'avant de disparaitre, Oswald lui avait demandé de transmettre un dernier message à son petit valet.

— Il te dit qu'il est désolé. Pour tout.

Gilbert savait qu'il devrait haïr son ancien maitre. Après tout, il l'avait retourné contre Oz et avait failli faire une erreur monumentale en modifiant le passé.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait détester cet homme. Qu'importent ses erreurs, Glen – enfin, Oswald – fut le premier à prendre soin de lui et donner plus de sens à sa vie.

Alors, à ces excuses bancales, Gilbert sourit. Il espérait, qu'où qu'il soit, Oswald sache que son ancien petit valet lui pardonnait.

.

 **100\. À bientôt.**

Il ne pouvait dire qu'il était triste de partir. Il se sentait en paix, comme si, enfin, son existence était complète, avait un sens et une origine.

Les larmes qui coulaient n'étaient pas emplies de chagrin, mais de bonheur. Le bonheur d'avoir vécu une telle vie, d'avoir fait de si fantastiques rencontres, d'avoir enfin compris ce qu'étaient les émotions et les sentiments.

Comment pourrait-il pleurer de tristesse alors que la vie lui avait tant offert ? Il n'avait qu'un regret : celui de devoir laisser tout cela derrière lui.

Mais Gilbert avait raison. Ils n'étaient plus à un miracle près.

Alors, main dans la main avec sa bien-aimée Alice, Oz sourit à son plus proche ami.

Ce n'était pas un adieu, parce qu'ils se reverraient.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Ces cent drabbles sont finis ! C'était un véritable plaisir à écrire (parce que Pandora Hearts, c'est génial). Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et peut-être à une prochaine fois si j'écris autre chose sur Pandora Hearts ?**


End file.
